wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Geist
Geists are a species of creature which are adapted to life in the Veil and collect Black Sun Energy. They are only seen in Wolfenstein. Overview Geists are an insect-like species which live inside the Veil and are not visible outside it, with behaviour resembling bees. They are organised around one or more Queens (the number is not known), and four distinct types are seen during the game. Regular "Worker" Geists are completely harmless and will simply float around ignoring the player; they congregate around Veil Pools, and will create a small electrical explosion if shot. If a large number of Geists are destroyed in a short period of time, red-bellied "suicide" Geists will start to appear and dive towards the player; they will attack the player until they either leave the Veil or die, and there is a short "cooldown" time afterwards; if the player re-enters the Veil too soon the suicide Geists will continue to attack them. These Geists will also appear during the boss battle with the Queen Geist; during this battle they spawn in limited numbers and will stop attacking when they are all killed. Aside from colour, they are identical to Worker Geists, implying they are supposed to be angry Workers. In practice, however, they are spawned in specifically to attack the player and actual Worker Geists will continue with their usual behaviour even while suicide Geists are attacking. The third and fourth types are only seen during the battle with the Queen Geist; the Queen herself, a monstrously huge Geist with the power to call forth other Geists to defend her, teleport and generate powerful energy attacks, and the Warrior Geist, a ground-based Geist the size of a small car with blade-like arms. Strategy *The best way to fight Geists is to not fight them at all; Workers will never bother the player and will usually stay clear of firefights. Destroying them to kill enemies is often a good idea, but it is necessary to be cautious since their explosion can easily chain-react and kill a large group of Geists; it does not appear to deal any damage to BJ, only to enemies. Geists are also vulnerable to fire from enemies and explosions while BJ is in the Veil, and jumping on a Geist will kill it instantly. But if the Geists turn hostile, exit veil mode then you can avoid fighting them. You will hear the warning sound when they do that right after you have killed his many of it own kind. *While fighting the Queen, BJ is in a Flakvierling 38 he cannot leave, and so must kill the Warrior Geists and suicide Geists using this. Warrior Geists will generally run to the sides of the emplacement to attack, while the suicide Geists will appear and then move straight towards it. Locations Geists are found everywhere in the Veil. They are somewhat rarer indoors than outdoors, and will tend to congregate around Veil Pools or other large energy sources. Warrior Geists and the Queen Geist are only encountered at the end of the mission Castle. "Suicide" Geists appears ramdomly, mostly in Town hubs, there is a explosion sound similar to the Particle Cannon firing to indicate the hostile Geists are nearby, your first likely encounter of hostile Geists is shortly after finishing the Dig Site mission, where a large number of Geists will attack even when players don't shoot them. Equipment Geists are a non-sentient species without any form of technology, and do not drop items or weapons. Trivia *"Geist" means "Ghost" in German. *The lion-like statues seen in the ruins in Dig Site are highly stylised Warrior Geists, while a bust of the Queen Geist is found on the door leading to the Thule Portal. This implies the Thule worshipped or otherwise venerated the Geists. *One Intel in Paranormal Base describes a Nazi experiment in which Worker Geists were destroyed, resulting in Warrior Geists attacking the research team. This is not possible in the game itself, and could indicate that Warrior Geists were at some point in development intended to respond to the destruction of Workers rather than only being present in the battle with the Queen. *One piece of intel which is found in the Cannery level shows a collection of Geist x-rays, which leads to the question "What do the Nazis have that can do this?" *Six "suicide" Geist are seen in the cannery inside what are posibly generators. cutting off the power to the force-field in this room does not seem to affect their behavior. See also *Scribe *Veil Assassin Gallery Geists.jpg|Geists seen within the Veil. wolfenstein-conceptart-011.jpg|Concept Art of the Geist. wolfenstein-conceptart-013.jpg|2nd Concept Art of Geist. wolfenstein-conceptart-015.jpg|3rd Geist Concept Art. gmconstruct0000a.jpg|Geist in Half-Life 2 Modification of Garry Mod. nl:Geist Category:Veil Category:Monsters